Professor Winters
Professor Penelope Winters She is an intense sports enthusiast, not the best at dueling, but is great in a fight. She has a strong drive and a will to defend those less fortunate Good at hand to hand combat and efficient at curses and curse reversal. The last time she used her curse knowledge was during the Battle of Hogwarts and killed a death eater. Backstory Penelope's fierce love and protection of others allowed her dragon heart wand to choose and bond with her at the age of 9. Her wand learned spells quickly and produced powerful amounts of energy. This made Penelope nervous to use wand magic until she learned to control the output with short rapid bursts from her father, Owen Winters. Her mother, Elana, is a Counselor and father, Owen, is one of the heads of Disaster Relief at the Ministry of Magic. Ever since Penelope could crawl she explored the Ministry. She has seen the good and bad over the years, retaining fond memories within the walls. Penelope grew up as close friends with Professor Alexander Kendros. When Alexander and Penelope were kids they would follow each other to the ends of the earth. One day they were hiking deep in the woods behind their family homes. Penelope tripped over a ledge just off the side of the trail. Alexander on to her for three hours before Hurcle, Alexander's father, found them. The two of them vowed that day that they would never let the other fall, to always support one another. Winters witnessed Alexander shift into a werewolf during the Battle of Hogwarts. After Graduation Penelope struggled with PTSD after the Battle at Hogwarts. She managed her stress through therapy and after some time was able to complete her schooling and graduated. Owen and Elana were part of the team that helped survivors and rescue after the battle at Hogwarts. Her love for magic and non-magic creatures lead her to Ireland, where she inturned under, Kara Wendel, Magizooligist and an associate of Pheboe Kendros. There Penelope learned how to train Thestrals. Working at the habitat allowed her to heal in the process of literally facing the reality of witnessing death daily. She fell in love with all the creatures that came in an out of the adjoined clinic and zoo. Penelope had the opportunity to meet Newton Scamander and Tina Goldstein at a speaking event at the compound where he displayed a young Thunderbird. That meeting opened her eyes to all the possibilities of Magizoology and Creature care. Winters traveled to America on recommendation from her mentor and friend Kara Wendel. She explored the red mountains of Arizona. There she studied Thunderbirds and almost lost all feeling in her left arm from a well placed electric bolt to her shoulder. She recovered and was back at it the next week, in between rehab and magical treatments. She received her teaching degree through her internship before returning home. She was on her way to apply for a teaching position at the Thestral Sanctuary when she was met by the Previous Hogwarts Master and offered a position teaching AP Care of Magical Creatures and intro to Magizoology. Teaching at Hogwarts Penelope was approached by the previous Hogwarts Headmaster and asked to teach AP Care of Magical Creatures and intro to Magizoology... she accepted. She attended the Death Day Party where she met a lot of interesting people. She met Professor Kent at the Profs-in-pjs party and instantly fell for his wonderful personality and became fast friends. Professor Winters tried out for the Quodpot team (ran by Professor Wiggin) and made the cut. She quickly became friends with both the members of the Thundering Thestrals and the Crimson Chimeras. She is proud to be a Chimera and adorns the colors red and black with honor. Her fellow Trash Cats have been her biggest support alongside her boyfriend Samuel Singer, despite him being a member of the Frozen Ponies. Singer and Winters are the epitome of the phrase "Opposites attract". Singer's dark past brought about turmoil in their relationship as the demonic force known as We of Us attacked. Winters was mildly injured and her resurfacing PTSD from the Battle of Hogwarts grew too much to handle on top of Singer deciding to leave for the safety of Hogwarts and her. Winters grew angry and needed time to recover. She took a short sabbatical from teaching to recuperate. Professor Kent visited her regularly during her recovery. He offered her stories and with them his friendship. Winters had talked with Professor Kent around the grounds and in the teacher's lounge, but they grew closer during that time. She received a lot of love and visitor from fellow teachers and students. After Winters felt better she went out into the forest and met with a Thestral that she frequently visited since after the battle of Hogwarts. She decided to bring the Thestral into the castle for a close-up encounter to help educate her students. Professor Dawn helped bring in the Thestral only to quickly take it away once it upset a student. Winters consoled the student, allowing her to meet the creature. Winters returned the Thestral before hanging out in the teacher's lounge and talking with Alexander. Later that night she took a shower and realized Professor Kent had replaced her shampoo with a potion, turning her hair green for a stent of time. Professor Winters spends her Monday office hours with students answering any questions or problems they may be facing. After Malekif's return, Winters went to check on her friend Alexander Kendos in the Forbidden Forest, to bring him back to Hogwarts. Knowing the dangers that laid ahead, Kendros made a tough decision to run Winters out of the forest for her own protection, breaking both of their hearts. Winters ran and apparated back to the castle, but was attacked by a younger, inexperienced, werewolf. She defended herself by stabbing the lycan, and in doing so offended the forest spirit. She returned to the Castle and found comfort in Samuel's arms. Following that event was the unfortunate news of the death of both Pheboe and Hurcule Kendos. Winters visited their graves and paid her respects, but didn't see Alexander. She later wrote him a letter hoping to reconnect, before seeing Professor Mondragon, another of Alexander's close friends and a fellow Slytherin. Mondragon proceeded to confide in Winters and open up about her future-sight magic & the anger she felt about the events that had taken place. Bonds Professor Alexander Kendros Alexander and Penelope were instant friends from the young age of 3 and grew up like siblings. Their families are still very close, and regularly spend birthdays and holidays with one another. Even with being sorted into other houses, they remained two peas in a pod. They spent their years at Hogwarts studying and getting into trouble. Alexander's grades were top-notch and often helped Winters on assignments since she tended to be scatterbrained at times. Both Kendros and Winters worked hand-in-hand to be the best wizards they could be and that training was tested at the Battle of Hogwarts. They lost touch after the battle, going their own ways in life, sending gifts and letters, occasionally meeting up at mutual family weddings or holidays. It wasn't until Winters took a job at Hogwarts that their relationship fell back into good friends; From "borrowing" of coffee from his hidden stashes to talking about each other's day and recent crushes. It was as if they never parted ways. Samuel Singer Officially met at Hogwarts, though his reputation for celestial magic was the talk of Winters Family dinner table on several occasions. Winters and Singer dated casually throughout the school year, growing close to one another. This allowed Singer to reveal his other side, Kirith the Celestial being, inhabiting his body. Winters needed a minute to wrap her head around the situation but accepted it and fully committed to the relationship. Professor Eleanor Dawn Sorted into Slytherin House, Dawn and Winters became fast friends. Their friendship extended throughout their Hogwarts years and lead to fighting together against the Dark Lord Voldemort. They spent a lot of time staying up late in the Slytherin Common room, talking to the wee hours of the morning. Their friendship blossomed into sisterhood and Slytherin Pride as they combated the Owls with nervous energy. Both stayed in touch after school. Penelope sent a request via owl, on a napkin, to Eleanor Dawn asking her to teach alongside her in AP CoMC class as her teacher’s assistant. Professor Dawn accepted. Professor Mondragon A fellow Slytherin and animal lover, Professor Mondragon & Professor Winters became fast friends. They bonded over coffee & their mutual enjoyment for pranking Professor Kendros. However, when Kendros left the castle & forced Winters out of the forest, the two witches bonded even more. They are often found together either reminiscing about their days at Hogwarts (Pre-battle, of course), or flying over the castle grounds on the backs of Thestrals. Professor Mondragon can also usually be found cheering on her favorite Quadpot teams at every match. Especially when her dear friend is playing. Professor Dae Professor Rune Professor Kent Category:Characters Category:Slythern Professors Category:Dark Hunters